Reversed
by CaptainFrosty
Summary: Series of mostly-Captain Swan AU oneshots - What if Killian and Emma were reversed? What if Killian was the prince, and Emma was the pirate? This is a series of oneshots of scenes that were in the show, where we see what would happen if they were... Reversed.


" Please – Don't leave me here! The ogres will crush my bones! Help an innocent soul! "

The blonde woman struggled on her restraints. She wore a monk-like robe, and around her middle was a long length of rope. She was tied to a tree, native to the Enchanted Forest, the knobbles and rough bark pressing into her back.

" Not until you tell us your real name. " Killian snarled, small knife in hand. Fury flashed across her face – The one millisecond of weakness that proved his suspicions. She was a liar, and a good one at that. But it was replaced with a look of innocence, very convincing to the untrained eye, but a weak façade to a professional.

" I already told you! My name is Isobel, and I'm only a simple chef. I- "

She was basically lying through her teeth at this point. Before she had a chance to finish, he turned heel, walking away with confidence. " Leave her. She's lying. " Killian grumbled. Li Shang and David shared a look before following him, their footsteps heavy.

Only Phillip and the blonde liar remained. " What if she's speaking the truth? " Phillip asked, glancing at the woman and back to Killian. He shrugged. " She's not. "

Phillip gave a small nod of uneasy acceptance, following his pack of friends and strangers.

Killian smirked. There wasn't a chance that she would be stupid enough to leave herself for the ogres. She seemed like a smart woman – And it was only a matter of time before his ruse called for her true identity.

" Wait! "

And there it was. Killian turned, walking back as she spoke.

" You've bested me. I guess I just fell for your pretty face. " Her voice was light and airy, but with an undertone of annoyance. Things weren't going her way.

" Who are you. " He ignored her words and the way her gaze flicked around his face unashamedly.

" Emma Swan. However, I happened to have gained quite the creative nickname. _Hook._ "

David gave a little sound of incredulity, and she nodded to him. " Check my satchel. " In a matter of seconds, a curved hook was glinting in the blue-toned sunlight. Killian frowned, then his mouth fell open.

" _Captain_ Hook? "

His words seemed to have amused the Swan girl, her lips curling up into a smirk. " Ah, so you've heard of me? "

What happened to the cartoon version of Captain Hook? The dastardly pirate man, with the long nose and weird hat and over-exaggerated perms? When did they turn into a… Well, a beautiful woman? When did everyone get their facts turned upside down?

A roaring sounded in the distance, the ground rumbling as the ogres stomped their way around. In the far distance, trees crumbled. They were far, but they ran fast. They'd be here in minutes.

" Listen here, Swan. " Killian turned to Emma, putting a finger up near her face. She flinched instinctively, before her face masked into a look of mischief. She pretended to try and bite his finger, but he moved it away. It wasn't the time for jokes.

" Can you hear that? They're coming closer. So if you _really_ don't want the ogres to crush your bones, you better start talking. "

Emma gave a sigh, shuddering as she laughed. Her head was slightly bowed, a sign of defeat.

" Henry – Regina's father. He wanted me to gain your trust, so I could learn everything that is to know about your little town. What is it? _Storybrooke._ "

Killian blinked, shocked. What would Regina's dad want with their town?

" She didn't want any surprises when she finally got over there. "

" She can't get there. " David interrupted. " We destroyed the wardrobe. "

Emma laughed again. " Ahh, but the enchantment still remains. Henry gathered the ashes – He's going to use them to open a portal. To your realm, may I add. "

Another stomping sounded in the distance. They barely had time to get anything out of this woman – But if they wanted to go home, they needed to get as much information as possible. It was their only chance.

" Now, if you'd kindly cut me loose. " Emma's voice was harsher than the words entailed, staring at the trees. Killian moved to help her, but Li Shang put a hand on his shoulder. " No. We should leave her here to die. She took all those lives – Now it's time she pays her debts. "

Emma's eyes widened, panic beginning to set in. " That was Henry, not me. "

Her words rang true, but still Killian didn't want to trust her. She'd lied many times before, and she'd do anything to get herself out of this mess.

" Let's go. " Killian grumbled, turning away. There was a moment of silence, before her shout sounded behind them.

" WAIT. "

They all turned, staring at her expectantly.

" You need me alive. " Her voice was confident – She had something up her sleeve.

" And why would we need that? " He grumbled, still poised to simply walk away.

" Because you and I are looking for the same thing. To get back to your land – The Land without Magic. I arranged for transport with Henry, but you lads are much more resourceful. I can offer you the same deal; I'll help you if you promise to bring me with you. "

" How are _you_ going to help us get home? " David's voice was dripping with distaste. This woman was a liar by trade – A blind person could see that.

" The ashes will open a portal. But, to actually find your land, he needs more. There's an enchanted compass – Henry seeks it. I'll help you get it before he does. "

Killian stepped forward. " So, Henry won't be able to get to Storybrooke, and we'll be even closer to home. " He looked behind him, at David. His father just shook his head, a look of warning on his face.

" But, " Emma continued. " There's only one way to find out if I'm telling the truth. Cut me loose. _Now_. "

Killian raised his dagger, holding it to the woman's throat. " You tell me one thing, and you tell me the truth. Why does Captain Hook want to go to Storybrooke. "

There was a long moment of silence, the two staring at each other, Emma's face an expression of fury.

" To exact revenge on the woman who took my hand. _Milah_. "

* * *

 **You might be able to guess that this is a rewrite if you've read my stories before. The last version of this was EXTREMELY bad, so I decided to just rewrite the whole thing. I hope you enjoyed! Review what scenes you want me to Reverse!**


End file.
